monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter: Wyvern Instincts
Monster Hunter: Wyvern Instincts is a new game in the Monster Hunter franchise being developed for 3DS. As this game is being developed, details will be coming in. Please stay tuned, be patient, and enjoy. Things Coming up *Armor skills *Weapon trees *Quest list *Items list for new items Story Coming soon. Setting The game takes place in a region known as Astrolin. The region's people have a general focus on the sky and the day and night cycle. Astrolin is a large island separate from most of the world. The people do, however, have many travelers coming in and out of the island for various reasons, such as traders, Guild contact, or even attempting to debunk many of the myths and legends of the region. The older civilizations went off of many superstitions and myths, such as the belief that night could bring sickness if someone is outside in it for too long. Most of Astrolin's people have move passed these superstitions, but there are a few people that still believe greatly. Astrolin has a very odd climate, with its weather changing drastically by the day. It also has fairly diverse ecosystems, such as a jungle inside of a mountain, large caves, and freezing forests. The people are generally friendly and inviting to travelers as well. Whether its exploration, the exclusive monsters, or the different kinds of folklore, there is usually something for everyone in Astrolin. *Will get the offline village and multiplayer town later Mechanics/Features *The game uses Monster Hunter 4 gameplay mechanics and underwater combat *Weather that affects the areas and monsters *Better day and night cycle **Time of day changes as the quest goes on **Some quests will need to be started and completed at a certain time of day. **Time of day can affect small monsters and unstable monsters **Night time is darker **Eclipses will appear and may have certain effects **(I'll get more on this when I can.) *Frenzy virus and apex monsters will be making a return. (more coming soon) Weather Effects Weather plays a big part in this game. Different types of weather will have different effects on areas and monsters. The map of the region is split into 4 parts, the north, east, west, and south. You talk to the Wyverian Weather Expert to see the weather in those spots for the day and the night to be better prepared. The weather has general effects, but other effects may vary from place to place. The types of weather and their main effects of the weather are as follows; *Clear: No effect *Cloudy: No significant effect during the day, at night blocks moonlight, causing areas to be darker *Foggy: Well, it'll be foggy as if there was a smoke bomb used *Rain: Causes some areas to become muddy, slowing movement speed *Storm: Some areas have more underwater spots due to flooding, lighting can strike causing damage and thunderblight *Windy: Smaller flying monsters wont be around, smaller large monsters wont fly from area to area, they'll walk *Sunny: Some areas that previously didn't need one will need a cool drink *Hot: Some areas that previously didn't need one will need a cool drink, areas that did already require one will need a more powerful one, damage without a cool drink in previously warm areas is doubled *Snowy: Some areas that previously didn't need one will need a warm drink *Hail: Some areas that previously didn't need one will need a warm drink, damage over time will be dealt to those with low ice resistance or without felyne icebreaker(Note; the damage done isn't as severe as a warm area) *Blizzard: Some areas that previously didn't need one will need a warm drink, some areas will require a more powerful warm drink, those without a warm drink in previously cold areas will take damage over time and lose stamina at a quicker pace, vision is impaired as if a smoke bomb was used More may come along. Some areas such as caves and special areas aren't affected by weather. *Note, some quests have set weather. New Status Ailments *Algae covered: Only given by the Moldy Barroth, it functions just like web bound. *Night Sickness: A status given by various night monsters, most notably Stellorung and Malhybris, it lowers attack damage and makes you use more stamina. Might Seeds or any attack raising item cures it. Those afflicted by it have a dark grey mist surrounding them. **Severe Night Sickness: Pretty much the title, Night Sickness given by more powerful attacks, it severely lowers attack damage, makes you use much more stamina, slows you down, and even slightly lowers evade distance. A Demon Drug or Mega Demon Drug is needed to cure it. **Both forms of Night Sickness can also be waited out. *Flash Freeze: A status very similar to Slimeblight, as the cold slime freezes over, the hunter slows down until completely frozen for a second until it explodes, dealing Ice damage. Like Slimeblight, it can be rolled off or cured with deodorant. It is currently exclusive to Frostbite Brachydios, Empyrean Alatreon, Frozen Seltas Queen, and Thermnoduratus. **Also like Slimeblight, if hit while Flash Freeze is on you, it instantly blows up, dealing more damage. **Some weapons use Flash Freeze as an element. It functions as a weaker mixture of blast and exhaust. New Items (coming soon) Areas *There will be a few areas for different climates, such as a few forests or two volcanic areas *Very few areas will return from other games, but more may appear later on **Deserted Island **Everwood ***The Everwood is pretty much the same. It has new snowy and aquatic areas however. Main Areas *Forests/Plains/Fields **Desolate Village **Midnight Forest **Stream Valley *Deserts **Cracked Canyon **Treacherous Sands *Swamps/Jungles **Muggy Marsh **Stained Jungle *Caves **Ruined Labyrinth **Deep Gem Caverns *Polar Areas/Mountains **Frigid Forest **Frosty Glacier **Mountainous Pass *Water Areas **Drenched Ravine *Volcanic Areas **Obsidian Caves **Smoldering Plains (more coming soon) every area type listed above will have at least 2 areas for it. Special Areas *Bondersburg Courtyard *Cryo Mountain *Glacier Island *Sacred Cathedral *Sunken Temple *Molten Barricade *Shining Clouds *Cosmic Tower Ruins *Cosmic Tower Peak (more coming soon) Monsters *All monsters from the main series will return. *Some Frontier monsters will return(all the over the top ones will be very toned down) **Monsters such as Espinas Subspecies will be renamed from simply just 'subspecies' **Espinas, Orange Espinas, White Espinas, Hypnocatrice, Breeding Season Hypnocatrice, Lavasioth, Berukyurosu, Doragyurosu, Baruragaru, Pariapuria, Disufiroa, Raviente (yeah, it's possibly too massive. my game though :p) *Most returning monsters gain new attacks *Monsters will interact more(like jaggi packs hunting and such) WILL BE ORGANAIZED WHEN I GET THE NAMES DONE Small Monsters *New leviathans, in a position similar to Jaggi or Velocidrome: Rivulepent, Arenipent, and Labespent *Cow-like herbivors *New raptor bird wyvern, Moyasuprey *Young brute wyvern *Thorny Devil like monster *New flying wyverns similar to Remobra, one vulture like, one bat like; the Vampirel *Drakaelion, a new ??? class monster to go along with the colossal elder dragon *New Rhino Beetle *New Amphibian *Nira, new minions to go with Niramat *two new fish monsters, a piranha one and a grouper-like one *new minions to go with the flying wyvern-like piscine wyvern *New coyote like fanged wyverns *a new penguin-like bird wyvern *Hymenet Larva *Vultus, new vulture/eagle like bird wyvern (more coming soon) Large Monsters *Leaders of the new leviathans: Chief Rivulepent, Chief Arenipent, and Chief Labespent * New brute wyvern, a brutal one Morator, on a danger level similar to deviljho. *new bird wyvern, a bearded vulture like one, Gypifrage *2 New male/female specific flying wyverns, Emperidus and Empreyakana *another new flying wyvern that drinks blood, Sangekido *Ardeboli, a new pseudo-wyvern that uses fire and thunder elements *New neoptoron, Hymenet. *3 New snake wyverns, Ophiotalus; the purple humid area dwelling cobra, Chrymin, a green-blue sleep inducing one that is capable of gliding, and Thamnoduratus an icy area one capable of using Flash Freeze. *2 New Peligi/Fanged Beasts similar to Kechawecha, one based on sunda colugo, one based on pangolin *Two new Temnocerans, a tarantula-like one that works with an amphibian(see Colombian lesserback tarantula), and one based on the sparkle muffin peacock spider(yeah...its apparently a legit spider) *2 new amphibians, one to go with the temnoceran, the other lives in tropical environments and has toxic spines *New drome, Moyasudrome *3 new Piscine Wyverns, Incidile, a crocodile-like one, one acts kinda like a flying wyvern, the other has a head like a hammerhead shark and uses electric attacks *New snapping turtle monster, leviathan *New fish class boss, a dragon element deep sea fish, Lophiil *A young dog/cat hybrid like pelegus/fanged beast, Canivenes *An adult form of previously mentioned dog/cat like monster, Canivenator *Purgavar, a giant pseudo-wyvern similar to akantor. A living volcano. *Malhybris, a new hydra-like elder dragon, final village boss *Gyo Roi and Gyo Reine, new lao shan lung-like elder dragons with a day/night symbolism *Drakaeliz, new flying colossal elder dragon *Alien ??? class monster, the flagship monster: Stellorung *Astroctorem, ??? class, final high rank village boss, mature Stellorung *an odd goat-like fanged wyvern, Goavis *A monster based on the golden-mantled tamarin, Niramat that lives in volcanic environments, very intelligent *New barracuda-like piscine wyvern male/female duo *4 new elder dragons sort of Fatalis, Kyusetai, the solar one, Kyusarashi, the vortex one, Kyuhoshi, the stardust one, and Kyuseiun, the nebula one. These are a reference to terraria and the 4 celestial towers. They are also the online final bosses. (more coming soon) Subspecies *The Empyrean Alatreon *The Clouded Ceadeus *A yellow/blue Yian Garuga sub *Tesla Zinogre, A lavender/white Zinogre sub that uses magnetism *A pinkish Uragaan sub with a spikey back *A white/green Qurupeco subspecies *Frostbite Brachydios, a greyish-white Brachydios using the new Flash Freeze ailment *Coal Khezu, a fire elemented Khezu *Breeze Barioth, a green/blue Barioth living in forest areas. *Moldy Barroth, a swampy Barroth sub that uses a strange algae substance for its mud *Winter Monoblos, and mint green arctic Monoblos sub *Pearlescent Gogmazios, a gem based Gogmazios sub *Volatile Gigginox, a blast element Gigginox sub *A new, slightly larger, yellow Deviljho sub. Breath attack gives soiled and G rank poison(will probably be changed to not be so op) *Hydro Royal Ludroth, a deep sea Royal Ludroth with more powerful water attacks *Frozen Seltas and Frozen Seltas Queen, new arctic subs *Dusty Tetsucabra, a canyon dwelling sub *Explosive Najarala sub *Malachite Lavasioth, a green and dark blue, stone Lavasioth *Jade Gravios, a jade color Gravios with blue spikes. lives in caves. Named Variants Named Variants were originally not going to be part of Wyvern Instincts, simply because it wasn't going to have any features from Cross. But due to them seemingly getting popular on here I decided I will add them in. *Bloody Razorfin Plesioth *Lightning Tyrant Lagiacrus *Heavy Roller Volvidon *Liquid Nova Agnaktor *Titanic Crusher Uragaan *Winter Slumber Great Baggi *Murky Murderer Gobul *Sonic Renegade Great Jaggi *Fierce Huntress Black Diablos *Smoky Inferno Azure Rathalos *Hidden Night Green Nargacuga *Galactic Emperor Stellorung Trivia *The game was originally to be called Feral Instincts, but was changed due not wanting it to sound similar to the feral wyvern virus despite the English name of frenzy virus. Wyvern is also a bit more fitting for the monster hunter universe. Cut Features and Stuff *There were going to be seasons but I decided that it would just make things a bit more complicated than they needed to be. *There were going to be new moth monster helpers that can be given small armor and can be fed certain food to change their elements, color, and ailments(I think halks do that). they were gonna be a combination of certain colors depending on their element/ailment and they would spread special powders to give buffs and such. Creator's Notes Well, i'll get more as I can. I know I'm missing quite a bit. I'll make edits when possible. Im fairly slow with this kind of thing, so please try to bare with me folks. Thank you for your time. *This game is going to have some parts that are fairly unnatural for monster hunter, but still staying as close to the main style as possible. *Graduated now, and I have a lot of free time. Still probably gonna be lazy, but i'll try a bit harder to work on this again. *Just going to say for anyone that's been actually into this, sorry its so slow. Depression can really take a lot out of a guy, haha. Category:Fan Game Category:Werequaza86